The Darkness and what it hides A Biography
by jet raven
Summary: Reader, The prologue which you are now reading is that of a dark book of dark secrets, too dangerous to have lying around in paper form .So I have hidden it ,here amongst works of fiction so that it may be safe from untrustworthy eyes but also so the story of Jet Raven will not remain untold .


Dear Reader,

The prologue which you are now reading is that of a dark book of dark secrets, too dangerous to have lying around in paper form .So I have hidden it ,here amongst works of fiction so that it may be safe from untrustworthy eyes but also so the story of Jet Raven will not remain untold .

CHAPTER 1

Don't Panic –They're Coming

In the months following the final battle against Voldemort it became apparent to the Ministry that they were rapidly loosing the support of the public .The reason for this was after the initial jubilance and celebration of victory had died down all of the widowed wives, all of the motherless children, the penny less, the wand less ,the home less and the heart broken , turned their heads in search of someone to blame for their misery .And of course the ministry was an easy target .

Eventually with unanswered questions rallying at their doorstep, the promise of rioting pressing against their windowpanes the MOM closed its doors to the outside world in fear .

In an attempt to cling to their power and reputations the hierarchy of the ministry ransacked their departments archives in the blind hope of finding something ,anything that would awe the public Show them that their leaders were capable of leading them out of this dark era and earn them enough respect to drag themselves over the edge that they had been hanging off for the past few months .

Finally, after months of frantic searching ,deep inside a forgotten corner of the most ancient labyrinth in the Departments Of Mysteries a miracle was uncovered .How exactly it happened however was a mystery .It simply appeared. But to the ministry the nature of its arrival was unimportant ,this was the answer to all of their problems. And not just their problems but an answer after which magical photospheres and thinkers had sought since before the time of Merlin and then scoffed at themselves for wasting thought on such a ridiculous idea .

This phenomenon came in the form of a two dimensional portal ,bluish white in colour which pulsed a steady rhythm and even seemed to breath an ice cool breath as though it were alive . Although I have never personally stood before this fantastical site I have gathered the information for its description in this journal through varied and not entirely legal forms of research, and from what it has shown me there is no sensation on this world or its many cousins that can compare to the feeling obtain when standing in front of the portal gazing into its glorious depths.

In one account it was likened to the sensation of standing on the peak of a sheer cliff while black waves crashed below .The euphoria slashed with cold blooded fear , the invincibility and the terrible weakness, both felt in equal measures.

Just as there is no greater feeling ever felt there is no greater beauty ever seen that the Eye (for that is what they called it ). I have been told that if you were to scower innumerable galaxies you would never find a purer white, a more sparkling a blue or more eye grabbing a violet than upon the face of the eye itself.

I am sure that now you are just as eager to stand before the majesty of the eye as I was when I first began my research until that is I learnt that much like the feeling of standing on top of a shear cliff while black waves crashed below the feeling of empowerment can often drive us to wish to spend more time upon that cliff than is strictly necessary, which in the case of a sheer cliff with a black sea crashing below usually results in one becoming very wet, or dead . In the case of the eye however ,well, lets just say that the precious few who survived such an experience were not feeling up to having a pleasant chat about it in later years or about anything for that matter .

Of the small collection of survivors who did not spend the remainder of their wretched lives screaming and begging with some unseen force or pleading for death only three could stop clawing at their eyes long enough to produce a few sane sentences .Including "Pain .Endless pain" .

In the Ministers point of view several mangled minds and broken families were collateral damage compared to what the unveiling of this miracle would bring him .He would go down in history as a national hero who had lead the nation out of its third era of darkness , As a mega-minded scientist who had bridged a gap across impossibility .Not that he had much to do with the actual discovery of the Eye but as there were few who were in a fit state to disagree with him his version would be undisputed . There would be talk shows ,world tours ,book signings, autographs, pictures and adoring crowds .

I am sure that at this point you must be wondering what the Eye is capable of to make a some one show such disregard for his fellow man . In answer if the cleverest man in the world could have had it explained to him repeatedly over the course of several hours he would find at the end of that time that he was even more confused than in the beginning. And even if he could understand he would find that he was unable to use words form any known language to convey his findings and eventually his mind would snap under the strain of holding so many things that it cannot understand .For you see the subtle science of the Eye is so far beyond the reach of human understanding that as the poor unspeakables gazed into the Eye they were met with the truth of it so abruptly that their minds broke .However from the mad ramblings of my witnesses I have been able to construct a simplified version capable of our understanding.

The eye is the epitome of all power and energy throughout the universe. Once , so long ago that our weak human brains have no hope of picturing it, the whole of the universe , space ,time ,reality and everything else fit together perfectly or as a wise man once said "Like a big ball of ...wibbily ...wobbily...stuff". But then somehow a hole was torn in this perfect ball .This hole ,or the Eye as it is now called , has the power to pull at the exposed threads of the universe as you or I would pull at the loose threads of a knitted jumper .Now, if you are any sort of intellectual at all you have probably realised that pulling on the very fabric of the universe as though it is a knitted jumper is probably not a good idea and if the minister were any sort of intellectual he should leave well enough alone and use the space between his ears instead to solve this situation.

If only you or I could travel backwards in time and tell the minister just exactly what he was bringing upon himself as he donned his best robes in preparation for the grand unveiling of the Eye to the public and press. We could he the Eye was still housed within the ministry but alas we cannot for the Eye disappeared from all knowledge some time ago and by the time that you read this all that will remain of the Ministry of magic is a blackened ruin.

Perhaps if he new what the unveiling he would do the right thing and order it to be buried in the deepest pit of the D.O.M forever .But he did not and there is nothing anyone can do to rebuild the blackened ruin or the multitude of lives that were to be broken in the up coming minutes. Unfortunately this minister being as eye-rollingly stupid as the previous two saw a legendary portal through the universe ,time ,space ,reality and everything else a great way to save his ass .And as anyone who knew Merope Gaunt or Hitler will tell you ,it only takes one person to seriously fuck up a world .

As the minister puffed out his chest and strode into a room of flashing cameras far below him, in the bowels of the Department of mysteries ,the Eye began to stir

It was almost impossible for me to gather information on what happened next as the only guard of the Eye was never heard of again ,but this much I know for sure .

Firstly at approximately the same time as the minister began his speech, "My dear ladies and gentlemen I come before you today to..." the continuous thumping and pulsing of the eye became louder and its queer icy breathing seemed to quicken. Almost as if the Eye were a slumbering beast which was slowly awakening. Secondly what seemed to be just beyond the dazzling white centre of the portal there swam a black mist which floated ever closer to the eye and as it did so it seemed to solidify and finally,

They came.


End file.
